


150% of Fight Me

by KittyFartingBubbles



Series: Fight Me [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Nurse Seungcheol, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon's vision was blury and he may or may not have rasped out a, “Fight me.”  </p><p>Handsome Nurse though had just let out a chuckle, shaking his head a little as he moved the pillows and blankets, murmuring "You would win, for sure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	150% of Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Aff

 

 _Revised 19-08-17_

 

  
The first time Jihoon met the Handsome Nurse, his chest was on fire and he was under some heavy medicines, but he still thought that the nurse looked irritatingly like he’d come straight from a photo shoot. His vision was blurry, head heavy and he may or may not have rasped out a, “Fight me.”  

 

Handsome Nurse though had just let out a chuckle, shaking his head a little as he moved the pillows and blankets, murmuring "You would win, for sure." Jihoon is not sure if hadsome nurse is a figment of his imagination or if he is real, with all the meds and stuff.

 

.

 

"Fight me." Came from the bundle in the bed and Seungcheol did a double take, taking in the adorable pink hair and the soft features. Still the idea of being challenged to a fight by a patient who he’s fairly certain can barely take a step without wheezing is nothing more than laughable, Seungcheol lets out a small huff of amusement as he crosses the room.

 

He's pretty sure that he can see the patient's eyes narrow as he starts to move the pillows and blankets  so that he can check the young man’s vitals. "You would win, for sure."

 

.

 

"Afternoon, Mr. Lee. Time to check your vitals." Jihoon glances over from where he's sitting on his bed, back pressed against two pillows and his eyes narrow. Pale lips part and Seungcheol knows what's coming next.

 

Except Jihoon can barely get one word out before a coughing fit breaks out, and Seungcheol rushes to help, placing one hand on Jihoon’s back, while the other rests firmly in his chest.

 

It's really quite ironic, adorable too, that a man who apparently can't even sit up straight without coughing up a lung is so ready for a fight. Once again, Seungcheol is struck with the hilarity of the situation, even though he manages to maintain an air of professionally.

 

But it's hard not to smile when Jihoon finally seems to settle and fixes him with a stern look. "Fight me," Jihoon's voice cracks, and Seungcheol finds himself breaking into an involutary smile.

 

"Maybe later, but I still think you would win."

 

.

 

Jihoon was right, this time his vision was clear and damn, _Handsome Nurse_ , Seungcheol read his name tag, was _fine_ , also not a figment of his imagination. Now Jihoon was a grumpy person by default, he was pretty sure he had glared at Seungcheol half a dozen times and this was only their second time meeting, but the thing that frustrated him the most was that he was always meet with a sweet smile and kind words.

 

"Maybe later, but I still think you would win."

 

Jihoon snorted at that, as best as he could, trying not to have a coughing fit for the time being, and took small sips of the glass of water Seungcheol had poured down for him. He finished the water and starts to blink slowly, his eyelids getting heavier by the second, the twinge of pain in his chest receding a dull nothing.

 

Voice heavy and soft Jihoon mumbled, "Yeah, later is good."

 

Jihoon feels a soft touch on his cheek before drifting off.

 

.

 

Today was not a great day, the doctors decided to cut on his pain medication, and while Jihoon understood all the risks and wanted to be a big boy and agree with the decision, he surely would be happier if he wasn't feeling like a truck had parked over his chest. He had a tube in his chest, was that not enough to receive something for the pain?

 

"Can you just calm down? All that moving cannot be healthy." Seungkwan said behind the magazine he was reading. The _jerk_ didn't even spare him a look, what a great friend.

 

"Jerk, you wanna die?"

 

"Do you?"

 

"I am totally healthy, why did you bring me here?" Jihoon lets out a small cough when he raises his voices, but it is totally worth it when Seungkwan finally looks at him.

 

"Your lips were turning blue. And surprise, you have been here for four days and still counting." Seungkwan says, words loaded with sarcasm and goes back to reading. Jihoon wants nothing more than to cause him pain, possibly hit him with the damn magazine to death.

 

"Someone had a rough night."

 

Jihoon looks up immediately, jostling his side and letting out a small hiss of pain. Seungcheol is next to him in the next moment and Seungkwan finally lets go of the damn magazine.

 

" _Fuck you, why do you look like a fucking model_." An awkward silence settles in the room after his traitorous lips move on their own and Jihoon felt his cheeks getting hot. "Fight me?"

 

"Maybe some other day, cutie." Is the immediate answer from Handsome Nurse and Jihoon cannot fight the slow blush appearing on his cheeks.

 

.

 

Seungcheol had one of those days. Got to do a double shift in the last minute, _he just wants to get some sleep_. Got puked on, _thrice_ , so here he was now, walking around on scrubs. Got bitten, _the damn brat didn't like needles_ , and the worst was that the parents thought it was cute. Not cute, not even a bit, _cute was Lee Jihoon_ , not a four-year-old brat with sharp canines and stomach pains. _He got puked on three times_.

 

He stopped at Jihoon's room door, and sighed, guess he wasn't the only one with a rough day. Jihoon's pink hair was a mess, eyes had dark shadows under them, like he hadn't slept in a week, and were bleary looking. But despiste underneath all the misery Jihoon was fighting off, shone a fire that told Seungcheol that he was pissed. Probably at the person he was currently glaring at.

 

"Someone had a rough night." He says as a greeting and regrets when Jihoon lets out a pained noise, he quickly goes to check on him to see what is the problem.

 

Jihoon is eyeing him and sputters an indignant; "Fuck you, why do you look like a fucking model." Seungcheol stops in his tracks, admiring the lovely sight that a flustered Jihoon is when he squeaks a, "Fight me?"

 

"Maybe some other day, cutie." Seungcheol answers, enjoying seeing Jihoon squirm, Jihoon's friend though, lets out a laugh, clapping his hands like a seal.

 

" _Cutie?_ Cutie? If you knew what hides behind that face," Jihoon's friend wheezes out with a laugh.

 

Seungcheol as to push Jihoon against his pillows, a warning on the tip of his tongue as he fights against his hold, _rather slowly and weakly_ , might he had.

 

"I'm going to make your life miserable, Boo Seungkwan, mark my words, I will cause you pain." Seungcheol had laugh that out if he hadn't seen the glint in those _beautiful_ eyes.

 

_Fuck, he has it bad._

 

.

 

Seungcheol is filing paperwork, one hand resting on his face, the other drumming the pen against the table. Jihoon was going to be released today and Seungcheol was going to lose his favorite patient. He sighs at that, the thought of never seeing Jihoon makes him want to cry. _Jesus Christ, what the hell, Seungcheol_.

 

"You called me cutie, I am not cute!" Someone whispers in his ears and his mind instantly goes to  Jihoon. And Jihoon it is, he has his fingers balled into a fist and shakes them in front of Seungcheol's face, letting out a small, "Fight me!"

 

"Have you look at yourself? You are just _adorable_." Jihoon scowls at that but Seungcheol continues, ignoring the glare coming in his direction. "I mean the pink hair, it suits you, you are just so small, so adorable and cute, I want to wrap you in a blanket and never let go. Fight you would be so hard."

 

Jihoon raises a finger at that, bringing a hand to his mouth to cover up his cough. Seungcheol rushes to his aid, smirk gone with a look of intense worry.

 

"You okay in there?"

 

Jihoon frowns at that, a scowl starting to come to his face. "You know, I can actually take care of myself, I'm still sick but it's not like I'm going to faint at your feet just because I coughed."

 

Seungcheol grins, he cannot do anything but smile like a fool in love when he is near Jihoon. "I just want you to be careful, the stitches can open if you move too much, want to take a seat? _Here, sit next to me_." Seungcheol all but demands.

 

Jihoon eyes narrow for a second, only for him to let out his own smile. "I cannot believe that you are flirting with me, you cannot do that with a patient."

 

"Patient? Who? Where? I'm out of work, been for the last two hours."

 

"What?" Jihoon licks his lips, a hand coming to rest on his side protectively.

 

"What, _what_?"

 

"What?"

 

"I'm confused," Seungcheol says and damn, here it comes his smile again.

 

"Fight me?" Jihoon asks, mirth in his words.

 

" _Oh hell yes_ , I will even let you win." He gives Jihoon a wink.

 

Jihoon flips him off, indignation written on his pretty face. "I don't need you to let me win, I can do it alone."

 

"Sure thing, I will just take you word for it, no strenuous activities for you for a while."

 

"You little-"

 

Seungcheol grins at that and interrupts Jihoon's. "None of that now, _little_? Are you talking about you, or me?"

 

"Can you just get over the eye fucking and exchange phone numbers? I've been here for the last fifteen minutes and it's becoming painful."

 

"Seungkwan." Jihoon growls, but Seungcheol shuts him up with a kiss.

 


End file.
